


Family Portrait

by dossier



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dossier/pseuds/dossier





	Family Portrait

Notes &amp; Warnings

Frank ached. He ached from the beating that Sipowicz had given him, he ached from knowing that he was wrong, he just wished that she hadn't... He pulled a tattered photo out of his pocket. It was the last time he'd been with all of his family together. Maybe things would have been better if he'd just stayed.

The cold morning was silent and dark as he slipped out the front door. He couldn't take it, no more, never again. The fight last night had been the worst, and the house had still been in a shambles when he had come downstairs this morning. His *welcome home* brawl.

The stitches in his wrist pulled as he carried his knapsack, but he ignored the pain as he walked down towards the bus to some where, anywhere but here, leaving before his Mom and her shitty boyfriend woke up. His father was long gone, and never coming back. Before the slut that used to be his girlfriend got out of the bed of his former best friend. New start, new day.

The snow drifted up beside the street in filthy grey heaps, and the heavy dark clouds filtered the weak, cold sunlight. Frank walked down the center of the street, just daring any car to play chicken with him. His insolent anger radiated from him, and he felt betrayed; by his mother, his father, by the mealy mouthed liars at the psychiatric unit, the world in general. They could all go to hell. He was finished pretending that it was all going to work out.

He'd tried suicide, and fuck all he couldn't even succeed at that. His mom had taken him down to get him stitched up after she'd found him bleeding and drunk, and then she'd fucking left him to be lectured for three days by the assholes that didn't have a clue what he was all about. They didn't know, they couldn't know.

The bus station had a smelly old drunk sleeping it off on a bench, and the bored clerk had sold him a ticket to Chicago, one way leaves in half an hour. Frank lit a cigarette and stood outside the overheated building, he'd rather freeze than have to inhale the stench of the vagrant that was ripening with the hot dry air, or have the prying eyes of the through passengers staring at him like he was a freak. The bruise over his left eye was turning green and purple, the stitches like black ants crawling on his face. He felt like fucking Frankenstein. He smiled at his stupid joke.

The driver finally starting boarding, and Frank was first in line and took a seat at the very back of the bus. Bound for Chi-town, and whatever his new life was. It was going to be better, had to be better.

~fini~

* * *

  
Notes

**Fandom:** NYPD Blue, Frank Colohan

**Category/Rated:** Gen, E

**Year/Length:** 2003/ ~470

**Spoilers:** Death by Cycle, Meat Me in The Park, One in the Nuts

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit, only having fun.

**Author's Notes:** Songfic, to Pink's 'Family Portrait' [Original cover](http://www.zonezine.net/~dossier/images/familyport.jpg)

**Beta:** My darling Sue, of course!


End file.
